The present invention relates to a rain cover for a golf club bag for preventing rain from going into the bag, and more particularly to a flexible cover which is draped over the top of the bag supported by one or more golf clubs which are contained in the bag.
Rain is a common problem to golfers. When golfers are caught in the rain or are playing in for example a light rain, it is highly desirable to keep rain out of the golf club bag.
There are some patents which relate to the problem of providing temporary cover for a golf bag in order to protect the clubs and bag interior in a rain storm or the like, but allowing access to the clubs in such a situation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,912 issued in 1931 to H. McGaffey and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,648 issued in 1975 to S. Sessler disclose a golf club bag cover made of flexible material which is draped about the top of the golf club bag.
In Sessler, a series of weights 54 are included along its periphery to hopefully maintain the cover edges down around the bag. However, the weights are spaced and very localized and not continuous.
In McGaffey an individual golf club's shaft is used as a vertical support for the cover. However, the McGaffey design is relatively complex, and the handle end of the club is used for the cover connection, requiring the club to be inverted from its normal position in the bag. Additionally, pre-existing items such as the elasticized club head cover, cannot be used for the cover/club interface.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcome the deficiencies known in the and to provide a golf club bag cover which is highly practical, economical, compact in storage, reliable and easily put into place and removed.